


Happy to Help

by ilien



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Nonnies Made Me Do It, Pre-Relationship, no porn no plot just cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilien/pseuds/ilien
Summary: When Mickey shows up at Emil's door half dressed and in distress, it always has to do with Sara. Good thing Emil knows how to make it all better.





	Happy to Help

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while ago, and was hesitant to post it on AO3. But I'm having a writer's block and need some cheering up, so here goes: a small Emil/Michele ficlet where nothing happens and everyone is okay.

“Emil, I need your help.” Mickey is standing at Emil’s door, shirt misbuttoned, hair a complete disaster, one of his mismatched shoes unlaced. It’s a good thing Mickey’s room is on the same floor as Emil’s, which means, with a little luck, no one saw the ridiculous man wandering around the hotel like that.

“If you need help getting dressed, I’m happy to help,” Emil deadpans, stepping back to let Mickey in. “But I draw the line on tying other people’s shoes.” 

Mickey looks down at his shoes like he sees them for the first time. Only then does he notice his disaster of a shirt, and proceeds to fumble with the buttons, but his efforts only make it worse. Emil resists the temptation to deliver on his promise of help and waits for the inevitable follow-up. 

“She’s going on a date!” Mickey declares, finally giving up on the buttons. “She didn’t even tell me who she’s dating!”

“Evidently.” Every time Emil forgets to tie his shoes, it’s about Sara and dating.

“What? Wait,” Mickey looks at him in accusation, “is it you she’s dating?”

Emil huffs a laugh at that. “This joke is getting a little old, don’t you think?”

“My sister’s heart is not a joke!”

“Of course it isn’t,” Emil says patiently, because he knows better than to antagonize Michey on that, and then elaborates with all the patience he can possibly master, “No, Michele, I am not going on a date with your sister, nor am I planning to.” 

His friend sighs with relief. Actually sighs with actual relief, as if he genuinely believed Emil could be dating his sister. Emil doesn’t even know where to begin telling him how ridiculous that is, so he chooses not to comment at all. “Now, what sort of help do you want from me?” he asks instead.

“Lock me up!” Michele demands.

“Come again?” Emil’s mental list of all the things Mickey might ask of him in regards to Sara’s date did not include that one. 

“Lock me up, in the bathroom. Or tie me to a radiator, or knock me out! You’re my best friend, I know you can do it for me!”

Okay, still not making any sense. “What do you think that would accomplish?” Emil asks, miraculously summoning unlimited amounts of patience. Telling Michele that it sounded kind of hot even though it’s absolutely not Emil’s kink probably won’t get him anywhere.

“If you don’t lock me up, I’ll go after them.” Oh. “I’ll go after them, and try to spy on them, and they’ll bust me, and I’ll ruin their date, and she’ll hate me forever. I can’t do that. And I can’t not do that. She’s my little Sara! What if he’s awful!”

“I can see how that can be a problem,” Emil agrees. 

“Yeah? So, can you do something?” Can he?

“Okay,” Emil decides. “Take your shoes off, they’re a mess, anyway.”

If Mickey’s distress weren’t evident from the way he was dressed, it would be painfully obvious now, with the way he obeyed without question, toeing off his shoes and pushing them aside.

“Sit,” Emil motions to the bed, and Mickey once again obeys without a word, albeit hesitantly, and sits down on the edge of the unmade bed.

The obedience is unnerving, and Emil kind of hates it, but chooses to ignore it for now, concentrating on the more urgent task at hand. He climbs on the bed and kneels behind Mickey, wrapping his arms around him. 

“There,” he states. “You’re not going anywhere. You’re staying right here with me for the rest of the evening. And if you try to run, I won’t hesitate to cuddle you until you stop trying.”

“Yeah?” Mickey’s voice is hopeful as he leans back to put his head against Emil’s chest.

“Yeah,” Emil promises, “don’t even doubt it.”

“I might want to test that,” Mickey says, making a half-hearted attempt to release one of his arms.

“Any time,” Emil encourages, not budging an inch. 

“I might,” Mickey repeats, but his hands covers Emil’s, and he doesn’t pretend to fight again.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt: “We need Emil to physically restrain Mickey from following Sara on her date and winning his love through cuddles”.


End file.
